codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amaya Fujiwara
Character of 'The Lady of Zero' series, written by mostrandomgirl92 on fanfiction.net, based on the Code Geass:Lelouch of the Rebellion anime series. The series is based around an Alternative Universe of the series. Biography Amaya was born in the year 2000 A.T.B on the 15th March. Born Lady Amaya Waldstein, her father was the Knight of One, Lord Bismarck Waldstein.Her mother, Fujiwara Mai, was from the Japanese Samurai clan, the Fujiwaras, and married Waldstein for political reasons and became his second wife. Amaya has an elder half-brother of 2 years, Dimitrius Waldstein, who was the son of her father's first wife. Bismarck's sister, Valentina, Amaya's aunt, is the 3rd Imperial Consort, Empress Valentina Li Britannia, and mother of Cornelia Li Britannia and Euphemia Li Britannia. Her mother's sister was the wife of Kururugi Genbu, and the mother of Kururugi Suzaku. Mai became a testor pilot, along with her best friend and the future Empress Marianne Vi Britannia (nee Lamperouge), and earned the famous nickname 'Samurai Mai' (formed around both her skill with weaponary and speed on a knightmare, and refers to her family's history). Due to this, Amaya and Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia and Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia, children of Marianne, became close friends. When she was 10, and after the invasion and conquering of Japan which her father led, her Japanese family was killed in a genocide in the family home, as they were seen as a major threat to the formation and stabilization of the new Area, being known as 'Protectors of Japan'. Her mother saved Amaya by sending her to Japan via an auto-piloted test plane and faking her death, however, was killed herself. On her arrival to Japan, she was informed by her dying Grandfather and head of the Fujiwara clan, Fujiwara Hiroto, that she was the 'Last Fujiwara', and bequethed the the legendary Fujiwara family treasure, the 'Ken no Kouji' sword, or the 'Blade of Justice'. Amaya accepted the sword, and renounced her former life and family name, agreeing to never contact them for safety reasons, and Amaya Waldstein became officially dead to the world. She became the official head of the Fujiwara name, gaining the title of 'Princess', with it. Her mission became to 'Crush Britannia', to avenge both her family and her best friend Lelouch, who she was told, was killed by the Japanese Government when the invasion began. For the next 7 years, living with Tohdoh and her cousin who survived, the young Sumeragi Kaguya, who had become the head of her own family, and whom Amaya had grown to love as a little sister. Tohdoh, who had loved her mother and who had taken the role as a father figure to her, trained her in martial arts, as well as battlefield strategies, to prepare her to raise a resistance against Britannia and free Japan. Amaya kept her true identity an absolute secret, a very select few knowing her true identity, and wearing disguises whenever she went outside. She was a member of the Kyoto House, and fought with Lelouch in the Battle of Shinjuku, as before hand she was intervewing her friend, Kallen's, resistance group to see if they were good enough to be sponsored by her. She agreed to meet Zero, and instantly sponsored him, especially when he shared her wish to rescue Suzaku, whom although Amaya knew was a traitor to the Fujiwara from her Grandfather, wished to talk to him to understand fully what had happened to cause the massacre. Suzaku refused and returned to Britannia's side, however, Amaya still was unwilling to end Suzaku's life. Amaya began wearing a visor, like the Black Knights, to hide her features, as her father would instantly recognize her, as would her brother and Suzaku. Amaya came face to face with her cousin Euphemia, whom she had thought as of a sister, during the Lake Kawaguchi incident, where she saved Euphemia's life and helped to end the incident by speaking to the terrorists leader, whom she knew, Kusabe. Amays disapproved of his 'unforgivable means', to achieve their aim, refering to the murder of innocent civilians, telling him 'I refuse to condone terrorism.' Amaya was shocked and relieved to discover that she had not changed after all those years, however, was firm in rejecting Euphemia's belief that she knew Amaya. Amaya became Zero's 'Q-1', his second in command, and had her own Knightmare frame built, titled the 'Roiyaru Kakumi', or the 'Royal Blue Revolution', refering to her noble status, the colour 'royal blue' being a colour for revolutions as well as being the Fujiwara's colour. Amaya fought her cousin, Cornelia, for the first time in the Battle of Narita, who is shocked and does not believe she is a Fujiwara. Amaya nearly defeats her, however, is interrupted unknowingly, by Suzaku. She defeats him as well, however, is proved to be wrong as during a meeting later with Zero in the open, he appears and accidentally shoots Amaya, who took the bullet for Zero (Lelouch). Amaya is saved by Lelouch, who carries her to safety while C.C distracts Suzaku, and treats her not fatal wound while she in unconcious. When Amaya awakes, she finds that her doubts to Zero's identity is too much, as she has believed him to be Lelouch for some time. She confronts him in private and finds he is indeed Lelouch, and the two resolve to work together to create a world they can both live happily. Amaya is also told about Lelouch's Geass power. Amaya decides to move to Ashford as a student, as 'backup' for Kallen, however, this is a guise to spend more time with, and protect, Lelouch. She goes nder the name of 'Amaya Warrington', a name Lelouch chose as a reminder of her true name (Amaya Waldstein, A.W). Suzaku is assured by Lelouch that although he may think Amaya is his cousin, she is not. Lelouch met her many years ago when he thought she was her, and it turned out to be false, and retained a long distance friendship ever since. Amaya tells Suzaku that she hopes they can be 'friends', to lessen Suzaku's suspiscion of her. When the footage of her battling in the Roiyaru Kakumi is leaked to the media, she is dubbed 'the Lady of Zero', which Amaya dislikes at the beginning, and which Lelouch uses it to his advantage by calling her 'My Lady'. Section heading Category:Original Characters